My Missing Puzzle Pieces
by ILoveTheHungerGames9999
Summary: AU: Modern Day High School, mostly in Katniss' POV. 'This is our group. We're like a small family, and everyone knows who we are. You'd say we were the populars, also known as the 'careers'. Barely anyone joins this group; we've been together since high school began, and since then only Annie has joined. We don't let anyone in, because it's safer that way.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic. Please read my first one if you have time! This isn't a sequel but I love people reading my stories! Katniss may – no, will - seem a VERY OOC in this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Game Trilogy!**

**Katniss POV**

'KATNISS! GET UP!' Prim yells from across the hall.

'PRIM! I'M GETTING UP!' I yell back, not caring who I wake up. I jump out of bed just as Prim bursts through my door, wearing blue and white spotty mini shorts and a pale blue tank top.

'Mum's gone to work, and I want breakfast,' she states, walking over to my desk and glancing at the diamond necklace that lies on top of all my school books.

'Well, you're 12 – get it yourself,' I raise my eyebrows. She ignores me.

'Gale got you this – am I right or am I right?' She stands, hand on one hip, the other holding up the necklace so that the diamond glints in the sunlight, reflecting rainbows on to the walls.

'Yes,' I whisper.

'Katniss!' she whines, 'You said you were going to break up with him!'

'I know,' I say quietly, 'But then he got me this and all our friends were saying how cute we were together and… I just couldn't do it!'

Prim huffs. 'Well, you need to do it sometime!' And with that she places the necklace back on my desk and stalks out the room. I hear her thump down the stairs and I sigh.

Searching through my wardrobe, I eventually find what I want to wear; a short, white lace dress and some open toe cream wedges. I clip on the necklace, sighing softly, and shove all my books in my bag. I make my way down stairs and find Prim making pancakes, a Barbie apron tied around her waist and blonde hair in a high ponytail. I sit at the table as she shoves a pancake in front of me.

'Eat.' She demands. I grin at her and she smirks, raising her eyebrows and glancing down at the pancake in front of me. I shake my head and take a bite of the pancake, and she beams.

Just as I finish, my phone vibrates. I open the text from Annie

_**Hello! Am I still picking you up lovely? If so wait for me outside your house, I'm just at Madgey-Padgey's xox **_

_**Yes please :)xx**_

I reply instantly, grabbing my bag and running to the door.

'Leaving me again, are you?'

I twist around slowly, finding Prim stood, hands on hips, smirking.

No!' I defend. 'I'm just giving you time to spend with Rue… and Rory,' I say with a wink. I see a flicker of something, _love, _in her eyes as her cheeks redden, and she giggles softly.

'OK, see you tonight,' she hugs me and ushers me out the door, saying, 'and don't forget about Gale!'

'ANNIE! YOU'RE HERE!' Is the first thing we hear as Annie pulls in to school with me, Madge, Clove and Johanna in the back of her car. As she parks, Finnick runs over to us along with Gale, Cato, Marvel and a boy I don't recognise following behind.

This is our group. We're like a small family, and _everyone_ knows who we are. You'd say we were the populars, also known as the 'careers'. Barely anyone joins this group; we've been together since high school began, and since then only Annie has joined. We don't let anyone in, because it's safer that way.

Finnick was the one who first brought up the joke about us being a family. He said that he and I were the grandparents, since we have always been best friends, and since we created the group. Gale and Madge were the parents because they were second to join. Then Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Johanna were the children, and Annie was the baby. Often, that's how we refer to ourselves: 'Grandpa Finn' or 'Mummy Madge'. Because we've always been more than friends, right from the start.

'FINN ODAIR! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!' The scream snaps me out of my day dream and I notice Finnick swirling Annie round, her feet above the ground. He smirks and drops her, Annie landing gracefully.

'Thank you,' she grins.

'Anytime, milady,' he bows and pretends to doff his invisible hat. She giggles quietly and takes his hand in her own petite one. Finn looks at me and smirks.

'Morning, fire girl,' he chuckles. When I'm not Grandma or Katniss, I'm fire girl, because in our Food Ec. Classes, let's just say I've let a pan set on fire more than once. I smirk back at him.

'Morning, pretty boy.' He chuckles louder at this and everyone laughs.

'So, who's that guy?' Gale asks, sauntering over to me and loosely throwing an arm round my shoulders. I have to force myself not to squirm, because although I'm going out with him, I'm only doing it because Clove said that his reputation would be good for my image. Not that he's any better than me.

Finn beams, looking really proud of himself.

'This right here is Peeta Mellark. He just moved here but, wait for it!' he pauses and holds his hands up dramatically as everyone stifles a laugh, 'he's going to be the head quarterback!'

As our group murmurs, I glance up and Peeta's eyes lock on to mine. They're a beautiful, bright, bewitching blue, with long eyelashes that are hard to find on a boy. I find myself longing to run my fingers through his blonde curls and kiss his full lips. _Snap out of it Katniss! You can't think like this. You __**don't **__think like this. _I look away from him and act as though I'm listening to what everyone's saying, when really, I can't get Peeta out of my mind. Gale looks up at me.

'Is that OK Katniss?' he asks softly.

'What? Oh yes, yes, that's great,' I smile reassuringly, but not having a clue what anyone just said.

'OK, Peeta, we'll keep you,' Johanna grins. Peeta smiles and follows behind us all as we walk in to school and sit down on the black leather sofas in the library. I glance up at the swirly, vintage style clock on the wall. 10 minutes till first period. We were early.

'Right, so what does everyone have today?'

I glance down at my planner and see that I have a free period, maths, art, then two more free periods. Today is one of my lucky days. _Very _lucky days.

I tell everyone what I have and find out I have art and my last two periods with Peeta, maths with Madge, and my first free with Gale. I sigh quietly, knowing I'm going to have to break up with him now. We wave goodbye as everyone leaves for their lessons and then head to our spot at the back. It's a little room, hidden by a rack of books, which we've decorated. Only the librarian and we know about it.

I place my bag on the floor and go to sit down but Gale grabs my arm and pulls me in for a kiss. I try to pull away but his hands hold me in place, stopping me from moving. After a while the need of air takes over him and he lets me go, and I stumble backwards on to a bean bag.

'Gale,' I say quietly, standing up, 'we need to talk.'

'Oh, no, no, no. Don't 'we need to talk' me!' he says, a look of recognition flickering in his steel grey eyes.

'Please Gale, just listen to me!' I plead.

'For fuck's sake Katniss! You are not dumping me. No way.'

I wince slightly as he curses – he only ever swears when he's in a bad mood or drunk. And my guess is he's not drunk right now. I slowly unclip the diamond necklace, take his hand, and gently place it in his hand.

'I'm sorry,' I whisper, and then silently make my way out, picking up my bag on the way. Barely two seconds later I hear crashing from the room, and, just as I expected, I spot Gale throwing things. It's his way of dealing with the anger.

In the middle of maths, Madge passes me a note.

_Did Gale dump you?_

_No, I dumped him. Why Madgey-Padgey?_

_Because Katty-Twatty, I know someone who soooo loves you!_

_:O now now Madge, you should not be swearing at your age! And who?_

_I'm 16 idiot, I can swear all I like! And not telling :P_

_Tell me or I'll punch you._

_No._

I punch Madge's arm and she squeaks. Miss Trinket looks up and tuts.

'Girls, be quiet and get on with your work!' she barks, muttering, 'manners' under her breath. Madge chucks another piece of paper at me and grins.

_Fine. It's Peeta!_

_WHAT? No. Bloody. Way._

_Yes! Did you not see the way he looked at you?_

I stare at Madge with wide eyes and she nods, smirking. I shake my head and she nods harder.

For the rest of the lesson, I don't talk to her. I don't talk to anyone. I work and think about Peeta.

Not believing anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, and that it's a short chapter, but I've been (and still am) recovering from a really painful case of Shingles. In reply to your reviews…**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots****:** **haha, I agree;)**

**74hgpeetakatniss: I messaged you the answer already, but for everyone else, I think I've deleted the other copy and I am updating on this one. Sorry for any confusion!**

**I kind of want to add some characters in to this, so if you want a character, either review or PM me with a name, personality, how you want them to be introduced, and a description :3**

**Oh, and one more thing – I was thinking that the title of every chapter would be the name of a song that inspired me to write the chapter or that I was listening to that gave me ideas? If you guys have any ideas for songs, or if you liked this chapter, or if you're bored and have nothing to do, or if you can't stop thinking about rainbows, REVIEW!**

_**Song of The Chapter: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson**_

**Katniss POV**

It's the middle of art, and I'm getting so frustrated. Why can't this green be the right colour?! I'm about to throw the paintbrush to the other side of the classroom, a gesture which would probably not be appreciated by Miss Portia, when Peeta creeps up behind me and squeezes a tiny drop of blue in to my paint pallet. I turn to him and raise one eyebrow. He shrugs lightly.

'Try mixing that. It should give you the right colour for the trees,' he grins sheepishly. I roll my eyes and mix the colours together, my jaw dropping and eyes widening when it makes the exact colour. I spin around to face him.

'How… how did you…' I stutter, shaking my head. He smirks.

'I guessed,' he says, and walks back to his station. I could really like this boy.

That evening, Peeta, Madge and I walk home together. It's quite a long walk, but we stop off to buy icecream.

'Hello, may I take your order,' says the girl at the counter. She looks up and flicks her blonde curls out of the way…

'Glimmer!' I say, smiling.

'Hey Katniss, Madge, Peeta,' she grins. 'What can I get you today?'

'Mint,' I say.

'Strawberry,' says Madge.

'Cookie dough,' says Peeta. We glance at each other, nod, and say in unison,

'Please.' Then fall about, clutching our sides with laughter. Glimmer glances at us like we're freaks as she serves us our ice cream then once we've calmed ourselves and grabbed the ice cream, we turn to leave.

'Uh, guys? Those ice creams cost £3,' Glimmer calls after us, which just sets us off in fits of laughter again. Peeta hands her the money and when Madge and I protest, he holds up a hand.

'Now now ladies, this is the new guys chance to make people like him,' he grins, and we roll our eyes. He holds out both his hands and we take one each, all three of us acting like best friends. Which I think we could be.

'So Peeta, do you have a girlfriend?' Madge asks casually, winking at me as I stare at her behind Peeta's back.

'Yeah, I do,' he admits, and I feel somehow deflated, my heart pounding. I've never felt like this before.

'But I don't really like her – she's more of a family friend. Our mum's kind of forced us to date,' at these words I perk up.

'Oh, sorry about that,' Madge says shrugging, 'but what are you going to do about it?'

'_Do?_' he raises his eyebrows.

'Yes, do,' Madge says bluntly, and he shrinks at her words.

'I'm not sure,' he states.

'Well, you have to dump her. I know at least _one _certain person in our school wants to go out with you. Where does this mystery girl live anyway? Will we meet her? What does she look like? Is she-'

'Whoa, Madge, slow down on the questions!' Peeta cuts her off, smirking. 'She lives in London, she's coming here this weekend actually so you can meet her then. And you'll see then for yourself what she looks like.' Madge falls silent then, Peeta frowns and his forehead creases, and I don't feel like talking.

This weekend is going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellooo! :) **

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots**: **I actually love you;) you've made me laugh with both your comments! Keep it up! And I'm getting to that part… You shall have to wait *laughs evilly then coughs because she can't do it*.**

**Sarah (Guest): Welcome to the Reviewing Club;) Your comment didn't show, not sure if anyone else saw it? But I read it on my email, thank you for your concern, it's really appreciated. And I'm glad you liked it :)**

_**Song of the chapter: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift (I am a Swiftie – you may get a lot of her songs. Sorry if you don't like her!)**_

**Please make sure you review, I really enjoy reading them! So far nobody's wanted to join the story with a character… make sure to review or pm me your ideas :)**

**Katniss POV**

The rest of the week flies by, Gale avoiding me and Madge 'attempting to drop subtle hints' that end up sounding like,

'Hey Peeta, you know who else likes painting? Katniss! She's really good!'

At which point Peeta would glance at my messed up piece of art work that has scribbles all over and small doodles and raise his eyebrows.

Things like that.

On Friday evening, Peeta begs me and Madge to come with him and Finnick to the train station. Finn and Peeta have got really close lately, almost as close as him and I or Madge and I. We eventually relent.

'Just let us go back to get changed, alright? We'll meet you in the town centre at half four,' Madge says, which is two hours time, and Peeta nods.

'Yeah, I have to tell my dad I can't work at the bakery tonight. He should already know, but… yeah,' he shrugs, leaving with Finn. Madge drags me in to her palace of a house and up the stairs to her room.

'Now, Kattypoo, you must look good today because Peeta's _girlfriend _is coming. Not that you don't look good normally, but you must look _exceptionally _good. So I am going to curl your hair, and do your makeup, and dress you, because I am the queen,' Madge rambles on with a few more nonsensical sentences before sitting me down in a chair and heating up a curling iron.

At four o'clock, Madge finally announces she's finished and takes the loose blindfold, 'so that it doesn't smudge my eye makeup', from my eyes and turns me to look in the mirror. I gasp quietly and Madge chuckles.

'Told you I was queen,' she states.

My hair is in loose curls that hang like a curtain down to my mid stomach. My eyes are subtle yet sweet in faint gold eye-shadow and a flick of black eyeliner, and my eyelashes painted in mascara that brings out the grey. My lips are glossy and coated with light red lipstick. I'm wearing a dress that, at the top, is creamy white with blue flowers a ruffle along the top. The bottom is like a high-waisted skirt that is navy blue with golden buttons down **(A/N: Link for this dress and Madge's are on my profile - just imagine them on the girls!)**. I look truly beautiful, which is something I don't usually say. Madge, however, looks plain and simple in comparison to me. Her blonde hair is in a high ponytail, and she's wearing a none-sleeved green dress, which is tied with a thin string below her breasts, and clings to her slim figure. We slip on shoes, me golden sandals that tie in a bow above my ankle and Madge in pale blue flats.

'Madgeypoo, why aren't _you _looking all fancy like me?' I whine, and she smirks.

'Because, I can't be downgrading my best friend now, can I?'

'Fine,' I humph, crossing my arms over my chest.

'Now, come on Kattypoo, we can't keep Prince Charming and his henchman waiting, can we?' she giggles, and we walk out the door and in to town clinging to each other to stop us from falling over from laughter. The boys take one glance at us, raise their eyebrows at each other, and telepathically have the same idea to come and pick us up and throw us over their shoulders at the same time, Finnick taking me and Peeta taking Madge.

'You look lovely, ladies, but we can't be having you ruin our reputation; us being seen with two mad girls wouldn't look so good, would it?' Finnick smirks.

'Finnick, Peeta, PUT US DOWN!' Madge and I yell in unison, so loud the boys drop us and we run off, laughing again. They eventually catch up to us and all four of us walk together, hand in hand, to the train station; Finnick on one end, Madge and me in the middle, and Peeta the other end.

'You know, you look really pretty this evening,' Peeta whispers, his lips right next to my ear, and shivers flow down my spine.

'Thanks, you're not too bad yourself,' I grin, and he mock gasps. Then he tickles me, and I collapse in the middle of the street, writhing on the floor, Peeta chuckling and tickling me.

'Peeta,' I gasp out, 'Stop! It tickles!'

'That's what it's meant to do Katniss,' he grins, but relents, helping me up.

'I'll get you back for that, bread boy,' I tell him, scowling.

'Looking forward to it, fire girl,' he replies, and ends up giving me a piggy back the rest of the 10 metres it was to the station.

'Peeta!'

The shrill voice snaps Peeta and I out of whatever argument we were having and hurries over to us in a blur of pink. Peeta rubs the back of his neck then embraces the woman, who is wearing a metallic pink dress and has huge white hair.

'Hey, Aunt Effie,' Peeta smiles.

'Oh Peeta, darling, how are you? It feels like ages since I've seen you! You have been keeping up the good manners, right?' she asks, somewhat sternly, smiling toothily at him. I have to bite my lip to keep in the laugh that's attempting to come out at Peeta's awkwardness. He's opening his mouth, about to answer, when a squeal of delight interrupts his words and girl with blonde curls, mini peach coloured shorts and a white, almost see through, lacy top throws her arms around Peeta's neck and kisses him right there in front of us. Finnick makes a quiet gagging noise and Madge leans down and whispers in to my ear,

'Fuck, she's pretty.'

Oh yeah, great way to make me feel better, Madge. As if I didn't know that already.

Delly turns to us and raises one perfect eyebrows, glancing us up and down. Her eyes light up when she spots Finn and she smiles flirtatiously.

'Peety, who are these?' Delly asks in a sickly sweet voice.

'Uh, Delly… these are my friends…' he trails off, rubbing his neck again. I decide to step forwards an introduce myself.

'Katniss Everdeen,' I smile, wrapping her in a hug as though we'd been friends forever. Peeta and Madge have to stifle their laughs and Finn mock glares at me.

'Katty, I wanted to be the first to hug her!' he whines, joining in the hug. Madge grins and winks.

'GROUP HUG!' she yells, attracting many strange glances as she wraps her arms around us all. I feel Delly squirm beneath us and when we all let go she deeply inhales and practically jumps on to Peeta.

'Come on, let's go home,' Peeta says, winking at us secretly and passing Delly to Effie.

'Hey Katty,' Peeta motions for me, 'Can you show Delly here her room?'

He moves his head so his lips reach my ear,

'It's the third one on the right, directly up the stairs,' he whispers, smiling. I sarcastically thank him and grab Delly's free hand, yelling,

'COME ON DELLY!'

I hear Peeta chuckle softly as I drag her up the stairs and shove her in to her room, following suit.

'This is… your room,' I say glancing around. Everything's pink, just like her mother. Pink walls, pink curtain, pink bed sheets, pink _bed…_ pink everything. She drops her bags as her phone begin to ring, and takes out a – you guessed it – pink, bejewelled phone. I see the word Jake flash up and she glares at me.

'Uh, this is private. Can you leave?' she spits, pointing a perfectly painted pink finger nail at the door. I happily oblige, closing the door behind me but staying to lean my ear against the door.

'Hey Jakey… no babe, of course I love you, I just can't see you right now… Oh, I'm in 12, visiting some family friends… I know, it's a crappy town… ok baby, see you on Monday. Byeee!' I hear.

Oh God.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Come on guys, I know we can do **_**much **_**better than four reviews. If you want the next chapter, we need to get to seven :) Oh, and if any of you have facebook, can you the page I admin on? I'm admin Buttercup:3 on 'We all love Peeta Mellark? REAL.' Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Thought I did? You thought wrong, silly little Unicorn. :) -guys guys guys look it's a Unicorn omg :3**

**Peeta POV**

I'm in the kitchen, laughing with Madge about some rubbish joke she just made that she learnt from her dad, when Katniss storms in. She walks straight up to Madge and whispers in to her ear, and Madge mutters,

'That bitch.'

'I look at them questioningly, eyebrows raised, and they glance up at me; Madge bursts out laughing and Katniss and I stare at her as she clutches a chair.

'You. Look. So. Funny!' Madge gasps out. Katniss starts laughing with her, obviously getting the joke, while I stand their staring at them, clueless. Delly comes down in a whole new outfit – skin tight dark jeans (and when I say skin tight, I mean skin tight), and a stripy pink and darker pink jumper. Her blonde hair is down in curls and she's wearing glitter covered heels, even though we're inside. Her eyes are coated in some bright pink eye shadow and her lips are pale pink and shiny.

She stands at the base of the stairs, glaring at Katniss and Madge before stomping upstairs muttering something about,

'freaks from 12.'

Madge and Katniss suddenly stop laughing, and it's so immediate and well timed that it's kind of creepy.

'Look, Peeta,' they both say, glancing at each other and quite obviously about to burst in to laughter, but somehow, they manage to hold it in.

'I… kind of heard something…' Katniss says quietly, fidgeting on the spot until she throws herself on the floor, sighing and humming happily while playing the hem of her dress. Madge shakes her head at Katniss and looks back at me.

'Katniss heard Delly talking… on the phone and, uh… she's, you know, um…'

'SPIT IT OUT!' I yell, then realise what I've done and look at them apologetically.

'Sorry,' I mutter, but Katniss falls about laughing again and Madge waves her hand, glancing worryingly at Katniss.

'Nah, it's fine. But, uh, Katniss over heard Delly on the phone and she's, well, cheating on you.'

My heart aches, a sudden pain that is quite familiar. I knew Delly acted like to good a girlfriend, knew there must be a reason behind it.

'Thanks, Madge. At least I have a reason to break up with her now,' I give Madge a reassuring smile and glance down at Katniss. She's staring at us, wide eyed, fiddling nervously with a strand of hair.

'Is she OK?'

'Yeah. When she knows a secret she acts all crazy and innocent. She'll be fine,' Madge bends over and hauls Katniss up.

'Come on Nissy, we need to go,' Madge chuckles, and Katniss grins.

'Bye Peeta! Come on Madge, we need to go,' she says, grabbing Madge's hand and walking out the door.

'She's back to normal now,' Madge whispers as she walks out the door.

I chuckle and shake my head.

'Oh, Dellyyyyyyyy!' I say in a sing song voice.

**Katniss POV**

_The next day (Saturday)_

_**I want you, Madge, Finnick, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Annie, Jo, Gale… everybody to be there when I break up with Delly. Help think of a plan? ~Peeta x**_

My heart flutters when I see the kiss at the end of the text, and I must visibly swoon, because Madge looks at me, raising one perfect eyebrow, and saying,

'What now?'

'Peeta texted. And he put a kiss at the end!'

Madge rolls her eyes.

'You,' she points a finger at me, 'Are a lovesick freak.'

'Meanie,' I poke my tongue out and she laughs.

'So, what did the text say?'

'To meet up with the rest of the Careers and make a plan for Peeta to break up with Delly.'

'Oh, I love plans! Let's go, I'll text the Careers,' Madge says, grabbing her phone. I read what she writes over her shoulder.

_**URGENT! Careers, Peeta needs to break up with his bitch of a girlfriend Delly so that Nissypoo can go out with him.**_

I hit Madge lightly when I read that party, and she pouts but continues writing.

_**Meet up at the clearing, OK? We need to discuss plans. Lots of love, Madgeypoo xxx**_

_**P.S. Bring swimming stuff :)**_

'Yippee! The clearing!' I squeal, reaching over to hit the send button before Madge does. The clearing is my favourite place, and we haven't been there in ages.

'Madgey, I don't have any stuff,' I state.

Madge walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a red bikini with floral swirly patterns on, as well as some denim shorts and a flowing blouse with little blue butterflies on.

'Now you do,' she smirks.

_10 O'clock._

When Madge and I finally emerge at the clearing, after stopping at the Hob, a small market place in town, to buy 10 bars of chocolate, everyone's there. I take a sharp intake of breath – even now, it's the prettiest place I've ever seen. A small, aqua blue waterfall trickles down the rocks, expanding in to a large lake. The clearing is surrounded by thousands of trees in many Autumnal shades, even though it's the beginning of September and still boiling hot.

'OK,' Finn says.

'Let's talk plans.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, we're going to try something. If you want the next chapter, we need to get to 13 reviews. We can do it! ;) Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, so I was reading Catching Fire and it's so good, I was like 'how the hell did I write this?' Then I looked at the front and it said 'Suzanne Collins.' And that's not my name. So obviously I don't own the hunger games. Got it? I think you do;)**

**Finnick POV**

'Okay,' I say.

'Let's talk plans.'

We're sat at the Clearing, all 10 of the Careers, sharing out chocolate bars and discussing plans.

'I'VE GOT IT!' I yell, earning a glare from Katniss, a couple of be quiet's and a

'Finny, if you have an idea you should have just said,' from Annie.

'Sorry guys. But any way, what we should do is tonight, make it seem like they're going on this lovely date and then at the end, Katty should sing and Peeta can be all like 'Oh, sorry Delly, we're not going out any more,' I say Peeta's part in a deep voice extracting a few giggles and a full out laugh from Jo, 'and then we can all attack her with goo and stuff and be like 'That's for cheating on a Career,' I finish triumphantly, then look around to see everyone staring at me in awe.

'What?' I shrug.

'Finnick Odair, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you offer a good idea!' Madge says, and everyone nods in agreement… except Katniss, who's sitting there glaring at me.

'Oh dear, Kattypoo is in a bad mood,' I say mockingly, putting my hands up in a surrender-like motion.

'You can't seriously want me to sing?' she says, almost expectantly, glancing round at everyone. They stare back at her, unwavering. She sighs as Madge whispers in to her ear.

'Fine, I'll do it,' she says, and everyone cheers.

'It's settled then,' Jo says, grinning. 'This is one break up I'm _really _going to enjoy.'

**Katniss POV**

That evening, we're standing in Peeta's back garden, the girls in tight black cocktail dresses and the guys in suits. Tiny white star lights are draped around the trees of the garden and there is a table in the middle, surrounded by roses, with a flickering white candle and two swirly patterned chairs. Madge and Gale are behind the bush, cooking hot dogs on a bbq. Jo, Finnick, Annie and I are standing around, waiting for Peeta.

At seven, Peeta and Delly emerge through the glass windows at the back of his house. Peeta takes my breath away, something no other boyfriend has done; he's stunning in an ocean blue top that brings out his eyes and black dress pants. Delly actually looks partly normal; instead of her usual colour of pink, she's wearing a very short dress which is silver with faint blue swirls. Her blonde hair is down in curls and her eyes are accented in blue eyeliner.

Peeta escorts Delly to the table, winking at us secretly. Finnick and Annie grab some handmade menus that we made with orange wax crayon and hand them to Delly and Peeta. Delly frowns at them, raising her eyebrows, but Peeta chuckles.

Jo and I swap places with Finnick and Annie after 5 minutes.

'Madam, sir, what could we serve you on this fine eve?' I say in a mock posh accent. I hear Peeta chuckle quietly but Delly just glares at me.

'Um, I'll have the lobster, please,' she says, closing the menu.

'Sorry, we're out,' Johanna says.

'Oh. Well, I'll have the goats cheese salad.'

'Sorry, we're out,' I says, deadpan.

'Well, I'll have the tomato and basil tart,' she says, getting frustrated.

'Sorry, we're out,' Jo and I both say, holding back our laughs.

'It's OK Dell, we'll just have the hot dogs,' Peeta laughs, and Delly huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

'OK, we shall bring your meals in a few minutes. And what drinks can we get you,' Jo asks.

'Uh, two lemonades please,' Peeta asks, smiling.

As we nod and walk away, we hear Delly whisper, loudly,

'Aren't they your friends? That is so messed up.' Peeta's laughs echo around the garden.

'Trust me; by the end of the night, I'm sure you'll have a lot more on your mind than my friends being waiters.'

When Peeta and Delly are just about to finish their terrible biscuits we made and iced with green icing and sloppily covered in smarties, I make my way up to the patio which is slightly raised by a step and wait for Finnick to hand me the cardboard microphone. When he does, I tap on it, making a loud noise and a couple of screeches like real microphones often do. It must be an awful sound, but it gets their attention. Delly's eyes already look angry, because this has probably been the worst date anyone has ever taken her on, and this performance and what's coming next is only going to make it worse.

'Hi, I'm going to perform for you,' I grin shyly. I nod at Finn to start the music then begin singing.

**A/N: OK, I'm sorry to stop you there, but I really need your help! I can't find a good song for her to sing. If you have one pleeease tell me! Byee3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, so many of you offered songs! I feel loved;) You'll see which I picked in the story. Thank you to everyone who gave ideas, they were all great:) Italic is the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I don't own the Hunger Games. Boo hoo.**

**Katniss POV**

The words slip out of my mouth easily, as though I am destined to do this.

_I never knew perfection till I heard you speak_

_And now it kills me_

_Just to hear you say the simple things  
Now waking up is hard to do  
and sleeping is impossible too  
Everything is reminding me of you  
What can I do?_

I look at Peeta, his blonde hair falling in waves on his forehead, the lights shining on his face and making his hair glow. His blue eyes stare at me intently.

_It's not right, not OK  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break…_

Delly is looking at me furiously, obviously not happy with my choice of song. I inwardly smirk; so far, it's having the desired effect.

_A fool to let you slip away  
I chase you just to hear you say  
You're scared and that you think that I'm insane._

The Careers have lined up along the back of the garden, by the wall, swaying and waving their arms in the air.

_The city look so nice from here  
Pity I can't see it clearly  
While you're standing there, it disappears  
It disappears._

_It's not right, not OK  
Say the word it should say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break._

Peeta's mouth is hanging open, pure awe in his eyes, as well as something else I can't quite understand. Could it be love?

_Saw you sitting all alone  
You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right  
Life these days is getting rough  
They've knocked you down and beat you up  
But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah_

It's not right, not OK  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?

I'm not fine, not OK  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?

I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break, baby.

When I finish, I bow dramatically to Peeta's loud applause and Delly quiet claps. When I walk off the stage, we all hide behind a bush and listen to Peeta and Delly, grabbing all our water bombs, goo bombs and gooey spray bottles.

'Peeta, what the hell was that?'

'Delly, I don't really think we should go out any more.'

'WHAT?! Peetie, please don't do this. I love you, you're the only one fore me. I could never love anyone else!' Delly proclaims dramatically.

'Oh, cut the crap, Dell. I know about Jake.'

There's silence for a bit then the sound of skin meeting skin. I peek over the top of the bush and see Peeta with his hands on his bright red cheek. Delly's seething with anger.

'What the fuck, Delly?'

'You do **not **just get to break up with me like that. You know what? We're done.'

Peeta's face shows clearly that he is completely confused. Delly's about to storm off when Finnick throws the first goo bomb, hitting her directly in the back and covering her dress with green, sludgy goo. She gasps loudly, spinning round with clear loathing in her eyes.

'What. Was. That.' She spits out.

We all jump out from behind the bush and attack her with water and goo. She looks so pathetic, and I start feeling a tiny bit sorry for her; that is, until I look at Peeta and see him beaming proudly at me. My heart swells up, and I feel something I've never felt before for anyone but my sister and father… love.

And it scares me, but in a way that I know I could easily get over it.

If only he loved me back.

**A/N: Oh, but if only she knew that he did!;) Really hope you liked it, please review! Love you guys:* **

**btw the song was Better That We Break by Maroon 5**

~ILoveTheHungerGames9999

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Happy new year! (this is a bit late, I know, but meh:P) I'm so sorry this is short, I mean, 567 words? That's pathetic, I'm sorry:(**

**Disclaimer: I just finished reading Divergent and I was like 'THIS IS AMAZING, ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY AMAZING WORK THE HUNGER GAMES!' Then I remembered I didn't write the hunger games. And I don't own THG either, just this plot and stuff like that :)**

**Peeta POV**

She doesn't know, the effect she can have on people. Standing here watching her, her brown waves flowing over her shoulder, black dress fitting her perfectly, just makes me love her even more. She would never know, though.

Her attacking Delly for me, just adds to the affection I feel for her. When Delly storms off, Katniss bounds up to me, grinning.

'So, was our plan good enough for you?' she smirks.

'Absolutely spiffing,' I say in a mock posh voice. She laughs and I throw my arm around her shoulders in a friendly fashion, even though being this close to her makes my heart beat a million times a second.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta throws his arm around my shoulder and I worry that I'll flinch, like I did with Gale. But I don't, and I feel proud, even though my heart is in my throat and I'm probably grinning like a madman.

We walk over to the others, Peeta high fiving everyone with his spare hand. Finnick whispers in my ear,

'Has Katty got a boyfriend now?'

I smack his arm playfully and shake my head, but Madge gives me a knowing look.

'So Peeta,' she says, grinning. Oh god.

'Do you want to go out with Kat and me for dinner tomorrow?' All the boys wolf whistle but she glares at them and they immediately stop.

'Uh, sure,' Peeta says, blushing. Madge winks.

'Great, because I know Katniss reeeally wants-'

I lunge at her, tackling her to the ground and placing my hand over her mouth, hissing,

'Madge, what the hell?' I can tell she's laughing under my hand because her eyes light up and her whole body vibrates.

'nmfn,' she says. I sigh, taking my hand of her mouth and she grins.

'Nothing.'

'You can't just say stuff like that!'

'Why not?' she takes a deep breath and yells, 'PEETA! KATNISS LIKES Y-'

I immediately return my hand to its spot on her mouth and glare at her, my cheeks heat up rapidly.

'Ma-adge,' I whine. 'Stop it!'

I hesitantly clamber off her, willing her to stay quiet for the rest of the evening; and to my surprise, she does.

The next evening, Madge yet again manages to persuade me (the first time, of course, being when Delly arrived and we went to the train station to pick her up) to go over to her house to get ready before our 'date' with Peeta Mellark.

'Look, Nissy, we're going to a _really _posh restaurant and, no offense… but you kind of don't own any posh clothes.'

It takes two hours, but by the end… I may not be pretty, but I'm definitely striking, noticeable, in a sleeveless white dress scattered with black daisies that puffs out from a black ribbon just below my ribs, layered with petticoats **(A/N: I have a picture saved of this dress on Shailene Woodley but I can't find the link to it; will tell you if I find it. It's really pretty!) **and black in high heels with bows just before the open toe. My eyes are smoky that blends with the grey storm of my eye colour and my lips are full and glossed. My hair is softly curled and in a high ponytail with two ringlets hanging down on either side of my face.

'Come on Kat,' Madge smiles, 'Let's go get your Prince.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Okay, we have 19 followers, so technically, I should get 19 reviews for each chapter. But I'll go easy on you. When we get to 40 reviews, I'll update the next chapter:) I'm sorry it's short again, but my friend's coming for a sleepover and I thought a short chapter is better than no chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to tell you this, but I don't own the Hunger Games. I know, you're disappointed. I'm sorry:/**

**Peeta POV**

I've been waiting in the restaurant for at least twenty minutes now, and Madge and Katniss still haven't arrived. I'm starting to think this was all a joke when they walk through the door at the exact moment the fan points towards them, making it look like one of those cheesy movies where the girls walk in slow mo with their hair blowing behind them.

Instead, I feel slightly jealous. They walk in my direction, their arms linked and both of them laughing, with gaping mouths and wide eyed stares following them the whole way. Madge looks simple but stunning in a blue maxi dress, black heels and her blonde hair billowing behind her.

Katniss, however, takes away my breath. I start at the top, her beautiful chestnut brown hair in a ponytail, two curls lose. Her eyes are smoky, her lips are glossed which makes me want to reach out and kiss her.

_**Control yourself, Peeta.**_

Her white dress with a tutu like skirt, dotted with black daisies, cuts off mid-thigh showing off her tanned legs; and to finish off, a pair of black heels. I grab both girls in a hug when they reach me, glaring at everyone over their shoulders. I hold my arms out and they each link one, giggling.

'Ladies,' I grin, 'Shall we go?'

'We shall,' they both say simultaneously, and I lead them to our table at the back of the room. It's lit with a candle, like all the tables, but ours is carved with swirled patterns and surrounded by white Rue flowers, which Madge said was Katniss' favourite flower.

Yes, Madge knows how I feel about Katniss. She's been giving me tips on how to get Katniss to go out with me; which is why I feel slightly under-dressed in plain black pants and a button up sea blue top that Madge said Katniss would love.

We sit and a waiter immediately makes her way towards us. Katniss and Madge order a bottle of champagne but I just order a coke.

'You're so boring, Peeta!' Madge teases and I smirk.

'Someone has to control you two when you're so drunk you can't see your own hand,' I reason, and Madge nods.

'Got it. Got an answer for everything, that one,' Madge sighs to Katniss, then whispers something in Kat's ear that makes her cheeks blush bright red.

**Katniss POV**

'And his answer to going out with you would _definitely _be yes,' Madge whispers in to my ear, making my cheeks heat up rapidly.

I fix my gaze back on Peeta; his blonde curls covering his forehead, sea blue shirt making his amazing eyes pop. His hands fidget nervously so, without thinking, I reach out and take one in my hand. He looks up, surprised, but grins and laces his fingers with mine. My heart pounds but I force a grin, mirroring him. Madge smirks knowingly and I give her a glare.

We look through the menu and when the waitress comes back with our drinks, Peeta and I order lasagne and Madge orders lobster.

Madge and I pour our first glasses of champagne, planning on getting totally drunk this evening. Maybe then I'll have the courage to ask Peeta out; even though it's unlikely he'll say yes when I'm drunk, but at least I'll have got it out there.

By the time our meals arrive, Madge and I have finished our first bottle and order another. We're drinking fast, but who cares? We're more than tipsy at this point, and Peeta is smirking as we eat, possibly guessing what we're going to be like when we're drunk.

He probably won't be surprised.

**A/N: Remember, when we get to 40 reviews, you get your chapter! I'm only 12, so I don't know what it's like to be drunk; if you have any tips please let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! We didn't get the number I wanted:( but we need to get to 40 for the next chapter. No exceptions!**

**Catiepeeps: It's OK, I don't mind. Everyone has their opinions, though, and everyone is entitled to share them, so don't be afraid! This is for all of you: Any constructive criticism is welcomed, but criticism such as: This story is rubbish, I don't even know why you bother (I saw this on someone elses story) isn't acceptable. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Buttercup-primrose: Haha, thanks!**

**UnicornChloe: Oh my Josh, I love your name! Woo, unicorns:) Anyway, thanks for the tips!**

**Kaitykatwarblerlover: Thanks!**

**JayMock-pin: Thank you!**

**it's-Twilliam-bitch: I've never tried it, but they're at a posh restaurant and it was the first thing that came in to my head:P**

**Sorry if I haven't replied, these are all the people I saw when I started:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games (I know, this disclaimer is boring:P)**

**Peeta POV**

By the time we've finished our meals, the girls are more than drunk. A few tables in the middle of the restaurant have been moved slightly to make a pathway to a door I didn't even see before. Music blasts out and lights that show from the crack under the door create strange effects on the walls.

Madge and Katniss giggle, pointing at 'the funny shapes' on the walls.

'It's a cat,' Madge screams when an orange-y brown coloured light forms a blob on the wall.

'No, it's a moose!' Katniss announces. I chuckle.

'Daddy, pwetty pwease can Madgey pieface and me go dance?' Katniss asks, jutting out her bottom lip and attempting to pull a puppy dog face. Daddy? Where did that come from?

'Sure,' I agree, taking their hands. They flop to the ground and walk on the knees, putting their other hand's thumb in their mouths.

Through the door is a room filled with people; a huge dance floor; a bar; and, of course, the light machine.

I've been watching Katniss and Madge dance for at least an hour, when all of a sudden, a new song comes on and they both scream,

'I KNOW THIS SONG!

I chuckle as they start singing along:

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess thats déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

They pause, looking over to me, and grin, showing off all their teeth and puffing out their chests.

_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or where ever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

When the chorus comes, they both scream, shaking their hands and stamping their feet and waving their hands around madly.

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Either way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

They stop, instantly joining together and dancing like a couple, Madge's hand on Katniss' waist and Katniss' on Madge's shoulder, both of their spare hand clasped together. They gallop around the dance floor, knocking straight through other couples dancing and laughing crazily as they start to sing again.

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And __get down to the "more than friends" at last_

They race over to me and grab both my hands, hauling me up and, trying to control their giggling, whisper:

'Go get us some more champagne.'

_Oh but that one night__Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_And I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

I make my way over to them but before I can, something grabs my leg, almost tripping me over. I look down to see one of the couple the girls recently knocked over. He looks up at me worryingly.

'Please, _please, _don't give those two anymore alcoho-' Before he can finish the girls bound over and snatch the bottle from my hand, taking it in turns to take huge gulps, grinning the whole time, humming along the song's chorus that's playing. When the finish, the chuck it back at me and carry on singing where the left off.

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess thats déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_Cause_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Either way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by__._

As they finish they strike ridiculous poses before bursting out laughing, clutching their sides. I sigh, shaking my head, and walk over to them.

'Come on girls,' I say, 'Time to go home.'

As we walk down Madge's road, her hand in mine and Katniss on my back, Katniss sighs.

'You smell so lovely Peetie,' she sighs happily. I chuckle, and Madge points to a huge house at the end of the street.

'THAT'S IT! THAT'S MY PRINCESS PALACE!' she yells. We continue walking down the road, Kat occasionally mumbling about how nice I smell, or reaching down the ruffle Madge's hair.

When we get to Madge's house, I sit Katniss down on the bench outside and knock gently on the door. A man appears and looks at Madge in horror.

'Hello, sir. I went out for dinner with your daughter and her friend and they got a little drunk. I'm really sorr-'

I'm cut off by Madge bursting out in to song, or rather, nursery rhyme, Katniss joining her on the second line of Twinkle Twinkle.

'Oh, well, I'd better take her in. Come on, Madge,' he says kindly, adding on a, 'thank you very much for bringing her home. You're a good lad.'

When he finally gets Madge inside, I pick Katniss up, bridal style, and she instantly wraps her arms around my neck.

'You know, Peeta, I really like you,' she says, nuzzling her head in to my neck. My heart beats faster and I pray she can't feel it.

'That's good,' I smile.

'No, I _really _like you.'

'You're drunk, Katniss.'

'LIAR!'

'Katniss, look, how about this? If, tomorrow, when you're not drunk, you still admit you like me, then we'll talk about it then. OK?'

'OK,' she whispers, then passes out.

**A/N: TADAAAH! Lots of love:***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Glad you liked the chapter! I'm sorry it's a little short but I think the contents of this will keep you fangirling/ fan…boying? for a long time;) Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Seriously. I could be Suzanne Collins… If Suzanne Collins was a 12 year old girl who wrote on fanfiction. Which is unlikely.**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up with a headache which pounds on the inside of my skull. I squeeze my eyes shut, groaning, and swing my legs out of bed. I slip on a silk robe over my mini pyjama shorts and old t-shirt and open the door of my bedroom, creeping out in to the kitchen. I pour a glass of orange juice and yawn, when a sound from the living room makes my hunter instincts perk up.

I creep around the counter, knife in hand, and through the door – then burst out laughing.

Peeta lies, face first, on the floor, wrapped tightly in a blanket and covered in pillows. He groans.

'Katniss, _help me!_' he screams, but it comes out all muffled, making me laugh harder.

Eventually, the laughter subsides enough for me to pull Peeta out from the mass of blankets and pillows. We flop on the sofa, grinning.

'So, how bad were Madge and I last night?' I ask casually, leaning against his side. I feel him tense up, and I whip my head from his shoulder, frowning.

'What did we do?' I ask slowly. He tilts his head to face me, smiling weakly.

'Oh, nothing,' he shrugs, attempting to brush it off. I glare at him.

'Peeta. Don't lie to me. Please,' I plead, pulling on his arm. He sighs.

'Well, when I took Madge home, you kept saying I smelled nice,' he chuckles, and I raise an eyebrow.

'Then, when Madge's dad answered the door, Madge sang him Twinkle Twinkle. And, on the way back,' his face turns bright red and he bites his lip, and says something inaudible.

'What? Peeta, I can't hear you,' I say, frowning.

'Please don't make me say it again,' he begs, keeping his eyes focused on his lap.

'No, Peeta; I _really _didn't hear you!'

'Fine,' he mutters, 'You said you _really _liked me.'

I blush, 'I did?'

'Yeah, you did. And the annoying thing is, that you were drunk. I don't know if you really meant it. Which annoys me because, I _really _like _you, _Katniss. And you can trust me, because I'm sure as hell not drunk. I've liked you since the first day of school, when our eyes locked. Then when we went out for ice cream, I found myself falling for you even more. Little bits and pieces over the days just added up to my feelings for you… but when you helped me with Delly, that just topped it all off. Every time I see you, my stomach knots. I love everything about you; your silver eyes, your brown waves of hair, the dimples on your cheeks when you smile, and that cute little blush. And, Katniss, I think I love you,' he finishes, then looks up at me, alarmed.

'Shit, did I just say all of that?' he asks me, eyes wide.

I smile, only just managing to control the grin threatening to take over my face. I nod slowly, as though he was an animal I didn't want to scare off, and at the same time trying to sort out my thoughts. Could I tell him I liked him too? That I was falling for him?

'Look, Kat, I'm so, so sorry about that, I didn't mean-'

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. The fire that sparks between us makes me climb on to his lap, straddling his waist, yet never breaking the kiss. His hands find my waist and mine find his hair, threading my fingers through it.

When we break away, we both grin. Peeta's sea blue eyes are a shade darker and filled with love and lust, and he dips his head to kiss down my neck. I moan quietly.

'Hey… Peeta?' I ask between breaths. He nods in to my neck, 'Why were you here this morning?'

His head snaps back up and he smiles.

'First of all, you have _no _idea how much I have wanted to do that,' he says, smile spreading to a grin, 'and I was here because I didn't want to leave you alone while you were drunk.'

_**Monday Morning**_

I wake up early and, not being able to get back to sleep, have a shower.

When I get dressed, I pull on a pair of plain white denim shorts and a black, three quarter length sleeved blouse with little white birds on.

I'm tying my hair in to a messy, high ponytail when I notice them.

A bruise, or, should I say, _three _bruises, down the side of my neck.

_Fuck._

**A/N: Please review! Love you all xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! So much homework, tests, assessments etc.:( But it's here now! If I was reading this, I'd probably have killed me by now – I bet you all want to know what happens! Glad you liked the last chapter, and here's this one:) **

**This chapter is basically entirely a flashback, just to let you know. Flashback is in italic.**

**Disclaimer: I was spending all my time researching the hunger games and I was wondering why when I clicked on author, it didn't come up with pictures of me; and then I realised I wasn't Suzanne Collins, sorry to disappoint. **

**Katniss POV**

Of course, that point, two weeks ago, is the least of my worries now.

Peeta's in hospital, with three broken rib bones, a broken arm, and cuts and bruises covering his entire body.

The worst things is, he even _died _for three seconds. No heart beat, just the long beep from the heart monitor before it perked up again.

I remember the whole day of when Peeta became like this **(A/N: I don't really think that sentence made sense, but meh:P).**

_I do my best to use enough makeup to cover up the bruises, but by the time Annie arrives to pick me up for school, I've only managed to cover one – so instead, I just cock my head, not wanting to take my hair out because it gets in the way, and hope they don't notice them._

_At school, I head straight for my locker, ignoring the calls from the rest of the Careers in the parking lot and the stares from everyone. When I turn the corner to my locker, I see Peeta casually leaning against my locker. I storm up to him and pin him against then lockers._

'_Oh, hi Kat,' he smiles, face falling when he sees my face, 'what?'_

'_Peeta,' I hiss, 'look at these.' I tilt my neck up and Peeta stares at the bruises on my neck, the ones he created during our make out session yesterday._

'_And there's another one. This is your fault, you idiot,' I snap, not quite sure if I'm just teasing him or not. He wraps his arms around me and I squirm, trying to get out, not used to this level of public affection._

'_I'm sorry,' he whispers, 'I'm so, so sorry.' He presses his lips in to my hair and kisses it softly. I relax slightly in to him and wrap my arms around his waist._

'_It's OK, I guess; I'm just not used to, you know, this sort of attention from people. They were staring at me the whole way here,' I whisper._

'_Hey, what do you have first?' he asks quietly, face still buried in my hair._

'_Art, same as you right,' I smile softly. He nods in to my hair, then he grasps my hand, kisses my cheek quickly, and we head off for class._

_-Line Break-_

_After lunch, we both have a free period before P.E., so we both head outside, sitting under the drooping willow tree that hangs over the small stream that runs through the school's garden. We sit with our feet dangling in the crystal clear water, the icy coldness of it cooling us down. _

_I turn around on the spot and lie my head in his lap, and his fingers automatically begin to play with my hair, pulling the hair band out and running his fingers through my hair, occasionally leaning down to pepper kisses across my face._

_-Line Break-_

'_What time is it? How much longer of free period do we have left?' Peeta whispers a while later. I check my phone and tell him,_

'_Half an hour left. Hopefully just of this peace,' I smile at our position._

_But of course, everything I want goes wrong._

_Because five minutes later, Gale came._

Gale, of course, is the jealous type, and didn't react well to Peeta and I being together.

And that's why Peeta's in hospital, hanging on to his life.

**A/N: I am so mean to you lovely lot;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews! I'm sorry it's late, my internet stopped working:( **

**Katniss POV**

Two and a half weeks.

I've been stuck in this bloody hospital for two and a half weeks.

And he _still _hasn't woken up.

I've stayed by his side this whole time, clutching his hand and begging him to live, to stay with me. Sometimes it's with tears cascading down my already red cheeks, other times it's with frustration, anger that he won't wake up, that the doctors won't help him, even though I know that they're doing their best.

I haven't slept in the whole two and a half weeks I've been here, not once, which must be some kind of world record. I've rested, lying in the chair by his bed, but not slept. My eyes have never been closed longer than ten seconds.

I haven't moved either, unless the doctors say it's completely necessary I leave the room.

And that's only been twice.

Which, of course, means his family can only come in one at a time. His dad will offer a small smile but mostly ignore me; and his brothers just speak to Peeta, talking about memories, laughing occasionally, bringing in items from his past.

His mum hasn't come.

-Line Break-

'Hey.'

A soft voice laced with sadness snaps me out of my trance, or rather out of doing nothing but stare at Peeta un-wake-able body. My head flutters upwards and I smile sadly at Finnick, who's head is peaking through the small crack in the door to Peeta hospital room.

'Hi.'

'How are you holding up?'

'Good, I think,' I lie.

'C'mon, Kat, that's bullshit. Are you forgetting we've been best friends since we were four? I can read you like an open book,' he tells me, eyebrows raised.

'No. I guess I haven't been a very good best friend these past few weeks since Peeta's started out school, have I?' I admit sheepishly. Before Peeta arrived, Finn and I used to do everything together. We even kept every Saturday free for 'movie afternoon' at Finn's house; we haven't done that since Peeta arrived.

'Nah, forget about it. I've been caught up with Annie too,' he reminds me. He kisses my cheek and I kiss his and I know that, to anyone else, this would look like we were together, but to us, it's just a gesture we've done since we were four.

'Now, grandma Kat, I'm on strict orders from mummy Madge to get you out of this stuffy hospital room and to take you for a movie afternoon at my house,' he beams.

'Finn, I can't. You _know_ I can't. I haven't left his side for two weeks. Two flipping weeks! What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't slept, barely drunk or eaten in _two fucking weeks. _And why? Because I'm pretty sure I'm in _love _with him, Finn. _In love with him!'_

Finn sighs.

'I get it, Kat. Honestly I do,' he sighs again, harder, 'I'll tell Madge I couldn't get you out of here. You know she's going to kill me right?'

I grin at him, throwing my arms around his neck and jumping so my legs are round his waist. I don't even know why I'm so happy – there was no way I was going to leave anyway. His arms wrap around my waist and he chuckles.

'Let's hope Peeta doesn't see us,' he jokes.

But of course, Peeta chooses this moment to wake up.

This moment, of all the moments in two and a half weeks.

_Shit._

We jump apart but I know he's already seen us, by the look of anger and hurt in his features.

'Peeta, I-'

'Katniss, d-don't. Just go.'

'But Peeta-'

'GO!' he yells as loud as his voice will let him, which isn't very loud but it's enough to get me bursting in to tears and running out the door. I slam the door shut behind me and sink down on the wall next to it, burying my face in my hands and crying.

He never even knew Finnick was my best friend.

He never knew I loved him.

I hear Peeta and Finn arguing in Peeta's room, but the last few sentences stand out to me.

'Finnick, you can go too,' Peeta sighs, his voice strained. My heart aches and I want to run back in there and hug him, but I know I can't.

'No, Peeta. Not until you hear what I have to say.'

'Finnick, I don't fucking _want _to hear it. She cheated on me, you cheated on Annie, and in front of me? That's wrong.'

'FOR FUCKS SAKE PEETA, YOU KNOW NOTHING! KATNISS HAS BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE FOUR AND I WAS COMFORTING HER! SHE HASN'T LEFT THIS ROOM IN TWO AND HALF FLIPPING WEEKS. SHE HASN'T _SLEPT _IN TWO AND A HALF WEEKS. SHE'S BEEN RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE, HOLDING YOUR HAND AND BEGGING YOU TO HOLD ON. SO DON'T TELL ME ABOUT WHAT'S WRONG – BECAUSE JUDGING HER LIKE THAT IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU'LL EVER MAKE.'

And with that he storms out, picks up my crumpled, crying form, shoots Peeta – who's looking at me, my red face and tangled hair in shock - one last angry glance, and carries me out of the hospital to his car.

**A/N: Review please:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter is here:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games:(**

**Katniss POV (1 week later)**

'Kat, I know Peeta is a douche and you wasted a few weeks of your life on him but for God's sake, will you unlock the door and let me in?' Finnick yells through my locked bedroom door.

You see, while I was in the hospital with Peeta, I completely forgot that the day Peeta was sent to the hospital, was the second to last day of term before the summer holidays; and after the day last week, when everything turned upside down, I was so thankful that it was.

And I've spent the last week locked in my bedroom, only sneaking out for food when mum's at work and Prim's being looked after by her friend, Rue's, mum.

She doesn't trust me to look after Prim anymore, because of my depression.

Now I understand how my mother felt after my daddy's death. This is why I promised myself I'd never fall in love, not _really, _I'd just date people for the reputation.

Yet Peeta was different, an exception.

But I've promised myself, never again.

'Go away Finnick!' I scream, my voice muffled by the pillow my face is planted in to, 'I'm sick and tired of boys! They're stupid,' my voice breaks at the end and I start crying again.

'You don't think I'm sick and tired to? I'm sick and tired of coming here _every single day_, trying to coax you out of your room! So you open this fucking door right now, or I _will _burst through it,' he growls, exasperated.

I groan, knowing full well that he will break my door, and push myself off the bed and open the door, falling straight in to Finn's arms, not giving him time to see my red, tear stained face.

'Shh, I'm here,' he whispers, picking me up and carrying me over to my bed, 'I'm sorry about Peeta, really, but you've got to get over him. You know that, right?'

I nod in to his chest.

'Tell me a story,' I whisper, like a three year old girl, 'a real one. That makes boys sound good.'

He chuckles at my vulnerability, but starts to tell me a story in a hushed voice any way.

'Do you remember when we first met, and then a week later I came to your house?'

'Yes.'

'Well, you forced me to play house with you. Your daddy cooked us some meat and your mum made cakes, and we pretended Primrose was our little baby and had a big family dinner. And every time I came to your house we'd play house, and you wouldn't stop gushing about how much you loved me and we were going to get married.'

'You made that up!' I find myself giggling for the first time in weeks. Finn shrugs.

'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You'll never know,' he winks, 'anyway, a year or two later, Jeremy Teal kissed your cheek then laughed at you. That was the day you swore off boys. The only boys you would talk to were me and your daddy.'

'Where are you going with this?' I ask.

'I have absolutely no idea,' he admits, shaking his head and chuckling.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before he breaks it.

'I can understand why Peeta was upset. You know we never told him we were best friends?'

'I know. But he could at least have given me time to explain, you know?'

'I understand.'

'I'm never speaking to boys again,' I mutter, crossing my arms and rolling off Finnick, who's sat mocking hurt.

'Well, then I'm never talking to girls again!'

After a few seconds we both burst out laughing.

'You know, your story did nothing to make me feel better. Boys still see as bad as before,' I tell him.

Before I know what he's doing, he runs over to my CD player and turns it on, then dims the lights, before returning to me.

'May I have this dance?' he asks, raising his eyebrows and offering a hand.

'You may,' I say, holding his hand. He pulls me in and twirls me, and again, just like in the hospital, I know that, should anyone walk in right now, they would think we were a couple.

But we're not, because Finnick has Annie… and I had Peeta.

Never again.

**A/N: So yayayay another chapter please review:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Woo another chapter yayay;)**

**Disclaimer – I hereby declare that I do not own THG. Sorry:(**

**Finnick POV**

Two weeks later, we all arrange to meet up since school is off for four weeks of summer holidays. 'We', of course, being Gale, Jo, Annie, Kat and I. Madge, Glimmer, Marvel and Cato are all on holiday with their families, and Clove is working.

Kat and I have been meeting up occasionally over the past two weeks, but not much.

Things are still extremely awkward between Katniss and Gale, since the whole Peeta incident. Most of us were angry at him, but it's been a week or so and we've all let it slide.

All except Katniss.

We sit in the park in silence, a cold, stony silence. It is so like those cartoon movies I almost expect a tumbleweed to float across in front of us. We sit like that for ten minutes, Kat on my lap on the park bench, Annie next to me holding my hand – looking slightly jealous but knowing this is what Kat and I do – and Jo and Gale sitting on the bench in front of us they pulled from across the field.

'Fucking hell, I didn't come here for this,' Kat mutters under her breath, making me chuckle at her behaviour.

'It's not funny, Finnick! Damn you,' she groans, twisting round to face me and scowling.

'Look, Kat, I get it; but you're going to have to talk to Gale sometime. Why not now, while there are witnesses to show you killed him?' I smirk under her glare, knowing I've won when she huffs and moans,

'fine.'

She turns away from me, taking a huge breath before yelling,

'WHAT THE FUCK EVEN _WAS_ THAT GALE? YOU CAN'T BEAT UP MY FUCKING EX-BOYFRIEND JUST BECAUSE YOU FUCKING WANT TO FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'

I see Gale visibly wince at Katniss' excessive swearing; he knows as well as I do they are so alike, and that they both only swear when they're extremely angry.

We all know Gale beat up Peeta because he was jealous. He couldn't handle the fact that Kat broke up with him then dated Peeta.

But we all also know what Gale didn't tell us; that he saw how perfect Peeta and Kat were together, almost like they, together, were a fairytale, and he was annoyed that they didn't have that connection. That was, until Peeta fucked things up.

But of course, Gale doesn't say any of this.

'I don't know,' he shrugs, then pauses, 'wait… did you say ex-boyfriend?'

'Yes,' Katniss snaps.

'Hm,' Gale sniggers, 'Guess he couldn't handle a little figh-'

He never finishes his sentence because before he can, Katniss' hand meets his cheek, slapping him so hard the sound of skin meeting skin can be heard all over the park and her handprint is left on his face, a red, throbbing outline.

'Don't. You. Dare,' she hisses, her teeth gritted and her face clearly showing her anger.

'Don't. You. Dare,' she repeats, 'you're 'little fight' put Peeta in a hospital! A fucking _hospital! _And it's not just with a couple of cuts; you left him with three broken rib bones, a broken arm, and cuts and bruises covering his entire body!' with her last words, her voice cracks and she crumples of the floor, curling up and sobbing.

My first instinct, as her best friend, is to do what I always do – drop everything and help her. At this point, my thing to drop is Annie's hand; I shoot her an apologetic glance but she just smiles sadly, with understanding.

I rush to Kat's curled up, shaking body and pick her up, holding her against my shoulder. She clutches my shirt and sobs, and I feel it getting wet.

'Go, Gale,' I tell him, 'And never come back.'

-Line Break-

'I miss him so much, Finnick,' Kat sobs.

We're sat on her bed, and Kat's been crying non-stop for the past twenty minutes. I have no idea how she does it. I mean, one year she won't cry about anything, and the next sshe's crying over a _boy?_

'Kat,' I soothe, 'stop crying. You never cry. You're acting like your pregnant!'

I feel her tense up beneath me and my eyes widen, along with my heart beat increasing.

'Katniss,' I say slowly, 'You're not pregnant, are you?'

'I don't know, Finn. I've been a lot more… hormonal. And I've been sick every morning for the past two weeks. Could I be?'

-Line Break-

**Katniss POV**

Half an hour later, I'm in the bathroom, pacing back and forth, waiting for the pregnancy test result to show up. If I am, I know exactly when, and who with, it happened.

'_Katniss, that was amazing! We have got to do it again sometime,' Gale laughs, out of breath. _

_This was our fifth date and we'd been bare-back horse riding. Gale enjoyed it, while I found it slightly weird being chucked back and forth. _

_Gale came towards me and started sucking on my neck. _

'_I love you, you know?' he breathed out , tickling my neck with his breath._

'_Yeah,' I sighed, 'me too.'_

'_You want to do it?' He looks up at me, eyes glinting mischievously. My heart rate increases and I take a shaky breath._

'_I don't know Gale. This is a horse barn. I don't…'_

'_Come on, Kat; live a little.' With that he goes back to sucking my neck, starting to slip off my top slowly so I had chance to say no._

_I didn't._

_So that's how I lost my virginity – sixteen years old and in a horse barn._

After the suggested five minutes of waiting, I looked back at the pregnancy test.

And staring me right in the face was a pink plus sign.

**A.N: Well, that escalated quickly! Pfft I literally just thought of that! I hope you like it, review please:***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Verrrrry short chapter, just as a filler kind of thing:)**

**Thank you for all your responses! I'm going to reply to them, cause I haven't done that in a while. You can skip to end if you want;)**

**Guest (chapter 12) – Before saying something like that, explain to me what's going to happen?**

**Fangirl in a Fandom World – Aww hell yes:P**

**3PeetaAndKatniss3 – I KNOW.**

**Catiepeeps – Not quite;) Wait and see…**

**HP-HG-D-LUVR – I knowww:(**

**it's-Twilliam-bitch – Indeed.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own THG – all rights to Suzanne Collins.**

**Katniss POV**

An ear shattering scream echoes around the house and I drop to the floor, realising it was my own scream. I wrap my arms around my knees, bringing them up to my chest and rocking back and forth.

Finnick's banging on the locked bathroom door, yelling obscenities and attempting to pick the lock. He succeeds after what seems like hours, but could only be minutes, of trying, he gets in, his first reaction being to wrap his arms around me and carry me across the hall to my room.

'Kat… Kat, look, it's okay! There's _loads _of options. Okay? You can… you can get an abortion, you could get it adopted…' he trails off, running out of options, which sort of defeats the whole point of his sentence but oh well.

'I-I can't be pregnant,' I sob. 'I w-want Peeta! I m-m-miss him so much, y-you know? I just w-want him h-h-here!'

I begin to scream, throwing things at Finnick, taking all my anger and sadness out on him.

'God, Kat, you don't think I _know _that? All you do is sit here and cry for him!' Finn yells at me, exasperated, 'I try to help you but, God, Kat, you don't help do you?! You only think about yourself. I've been here for weeks, comforting your sorry ass and you do nothing for me!'

Hurt and anger take over my body as I realise the true meaning behind his words; that I'm pretty much a selfish cow and care only about myself.

And I can't agree with him more.

And yet, the impact his words have on me affect me and I drop to the floor, throwing one last pillow at him.

'Ugh, Kat, I'm sorry – I didn't mean that,' he sighs, raking a hand through his hair, 'I just-'

'GET OUT!' I scream, 'GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! I HATE BOYS!'

I let out a long, high pitched scream that knocks Finnick back and instantly he leaves.

'I w-want Peeta,' I whisper one last time.'


End file.
